A Simple Question That Changed Everything - One-Shot
by Echanted Feyre
Summary: Eternity is a very long time, especially when you spent it all alone, but one simple question can change everyhting. Companion piece to A Simple Letter That Changed Everything. Requested. Warnings: SLASH, mentions of Mpreg.


Eternity was a very long time, especially when you spent that time alone. It was because of that that Perseus and Hadrian grew closer and closer. Their relationship grew from friends to close friends to lovers.

It has been ten years since Hadrian's fourth year and the anniversary of their first date was coming up. Perseus was nervous, the reason for his nervousness was sitting in a small black, velvet box. After being together since Hadrian came of age in both the Mundane and Wizarding World, Perseus had decided that is was time to ask for hand in marriage. That was an interesting conversation with Lady Hecate, it took a while before she gave permission. Although, Perseus believed that she had planned this all along, seeing that her eyes twinkled almost the whole time and the letter she started writing when he left.

The ring was simple but beautiful. Instead of the more common gold rings, the ring that Perseus had chosen was a silver one. Engraved in the silver band, were leaves and vines, they came together around the gems that Perseus had chosen. Where most engagement rings had a diamond, Perseus chose different gems. The gems in the middle were a combination between a Peridot and Ruby. It maybe was an unorthodox combination, but the Peridot was the birthstone from Perseus.

Although the Peridot got the nickname of "the Evening Emerald" it is not an Emerald. In Hawaii, Peridot once symbolizes the tars of Pele, the volcano goddess of fire who controls the flow of lava. Perseus thought that the stone indeed fitted him. Afterall, Perseus could too control lava if he wanted. And his eyes changed too, not that that was very important.

The Ruby was the birthstone from Hadrian. It means; safety, love, passion and courage. The Ruby had been known as the "king of all gems". Ancient royalty believed that wearing a red ruby bestowed good fortune and love. It is also known as a protector from misfortune and bad health.

The Ruby and Peridot were wrapped around each other like the Yin and Yang symbol. They were surrounded by a band with little Emerald and Sapphires.

Putting the little box into his pocket, Perseus tied his tie and breathed deep in. It was time. Tonight he would ask Hadrian.

**ASQTCE**

Hadrian was humming while trying to tame his hair. Another year had gone by and a new year had started. Another year with Perseus by his side. Of course, Hadrian had some plans for this year and he would start them this year. He always wanted a big family, one to love and protect. So, while they would dine this evening, Hadrian would begin to drop hints about having a family and children. He hoped that it would be subtle, but alas, the hat didn't want him to be in Slytherin for nothing.

As it was tradition, they would switch every year on who got to chose the location of their dinner. And this year, it was Hadrian's turn. He had chosen a location near a park where children would be playing hopefully. The restaurant would still be chic, but in this way, Hadrian could look at the children and smile and laugh to them. Hoping that that would be enough to get Perseus asking him is there was something. If that worked, Hadrian could talk about children and other things.

Seeing the time, Hadrian finished up his hair and walked outside to meet Perseus. It was time to put his plans into practice.

**ASQTCE**

It was truly a lovely restaurant, Perseus had to admit that. The spot where they sat, looked out to a little park with children who were playing. Maybe Hadrian was more open to his question when he saw the children? Oh gods, he certainly hoped that Hadrian would not refuse him. Perseus had waited too long for his love. Just breath in Perseus, you can do this.

**ASQTCE**

Perfect! They had the perfect view of the children in the park! Hadrian smirked when he saw that. Picking up his menu, he looked through it to choose his food. Something light? Then he will not get distracted from his plan!

**ASQTCE**

He was nervous, nothing else could be said. He was just really, really nervous! He didn't pay much attention to Hadrian, who probably was a little bit annoyed by now, but he was just so nervous! It was almost time for the dessert. Almost. When they would get their dessert and wine, he would go down on his knee's and ask him. It was almost time. Gods, he was so nervous.

**ASQTCE**

It wasn't working! Why wasn't it working! Perseus almost didn't pay attention to him but looked at the door of the kitchens all the time. Did he want to leave? Did Hadrian do something wrong? The doors to the kitchen opened and Perseus looked relieved. The desserts were placed on the tables, next to the wine Hadrian ordered. Sighted, Hadrian picked up his fork to start eating his dessert. At least, he wanted to start eating, but something in the corner of his eyes got his attention. Perseus had stood up and was walking towards him. Hadrian put the fork down again in shock when he saw that Perseus kneeled in front of him, pulling out a small, velvet box. Perseus opened the box to show the ring laying in it. He opened his mouth…

**ASQTCE**

"Hadrian Potter, when we first met, we were but little children who helped each other. Now, years later, we have grown to love each other, but my love has grown even further. So far, that I cannot imagine a life without you in it. Will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Perseus smiled up to Hadrian, holding the ring up. It was now or never.

After getting no reactions from Hadrian, Perseus slight confidence started to waver. Why didn't Hadrian answer? He just sat there in shock. Hadrian eventually opened his mouth to speak…

**ASQTCE**

"Yes, I would love to." Hadrian couldn't get anything else over his lips. He was completely in shock. Perseus just asked him to marry him. Perseus just asked HIM to MARRY HIM! Oh Merlin, this, this, this is fantastic! Hadrian slapped his hands in front of his mouth, keeping in the tears from happiness.

Perseus took one of Hadrian's hands and put the ring on. It was truly a beautiful ring.

Hadrian stood up and kissed Perseus with all the strength that he had.

**ASQTCE**

The weeks flew by, friends came and went. With their anniversary in June, they had decided to marry in December, between Yule and New-Year. In wasn't a big ceremony, but it was perfect for them. Just a small group of friends, who they both loved and adored. No reporters or other annoying people, because of the wards. Hadrian couldn't believe that everything went so fast. Before he even knew it, he stood in front of Perseus and they said their vows. They were finally married.

**ASQTCE**

The party after the ceremony was a big success. They fed each other a slice of the wedding cake and all the other things that were common at a wedding party. Perseus and Hadrian danced throughout the night and only with each other. When it was time to finish their bonding, they left the party. Afterwards, Perseus couldn't help but give his Hadrian permission to use his once hated nickname. It was time to make some new memories.

"Hey, Hadrian? Call me Percy." Perseus, no, Percy said to his newly wedded husband. The one with who he would spend the rest of his days.

Hadrian smiled into the crook of Percy's neck. "Only if you will call me Harry." Harry sighed contend. He was finally in the arms of the one he loved and nothing could ever drive them apart again. They only could grow closer from now on. Maybe one day he could raise the question about children? Harry always wanted a big family and that could now, with the new potions.

Looking into the eyes of Percy, Harry decided that soon he would ask, but for now, they should just celebrate their union. How one simple question could change so much, Harry would know.

_The End_


End file.
